La vida cambio
by sky d
Summary: Como una simple noticia cambia tu vida en unos segundos. Estaras preparado para enfrentar la nueva situacion.
1. Negacion

**NEGACIÓN: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE**

RESUMEN: COMO UNA SIMPLE NOTICIA CAMBIA TU VIDA EN UNOS SEGUNDOS. ESTARÁS PREPARADO PARA ENFRENTAR LA NUEVA SITUACIÓN QUE SE TE PRESENTA.

ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA UNA AMIGA QUE ME PIDIÓ QUE LA SUBIERA, SE QUE NO QUIERE QUE PONGA SU NOMBRE ASÍ QUE SOLO LE AGRADECERÉ POR SEGUIRME MOTIVANDO A ESCRIBIR. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y QUE TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE A USTEDES.

ESTE CAPITULO SERÁ PEQUEÑO YA QUE ES LA INTRODUCCIÓN.

**LA VIDA CAMBIA**

**-**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**NEGACIÓN**

**-**

Ella se encontraba en shock por la noticia que había recibido hacia unos minutos, jamás se imagino encontrarse en esa situación. Ella creía que esto solo le podía pasar a las chicas que no eran precavidas, pero por que a ella, si se había cuidado muy bien. Ahora que iba hacer, estaba muy confundida, necesitaba pensar. Esa noticia cambiaba su vida por completo.

Señorita se encuentra bien – fue lo único que le entendió a la enfermera que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Yo, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire – el lugar en el que se encontraba era un pequeño consultorio, que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño para ella, sentía que le faltaba aire.

Le traeré un vaso con agua – le dijo la enfermera – el doctor no tardará en regresar, él le explicará los cuidados que debe tener.

Necesito salir – no pudo contenerse más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando ocultarlas, ella se sentía muy tonta por hacer esto, pero no lo podía evitar.

No se preocupe, es normal que se sienta usted así – le dijo la enfermera, tratando de confortarla.

Lo siento, me tengo que ir – ya no tuvo el valor suficiente de seguir en ese lugar y salio lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a la enfermera sorprendida por su comportamiento, con las prisas olvido tomar su bolso.

Espere por favor, usted no puede irse – le grito la enfermera en el pasillo, pero ella no le hizo caso. Mientras las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera se le quedaron viendo.

Camino sin rumbo, en estos momentos solo quería estar sola y pensar en lo que haría. Su vida dio un giro de 180º, para el cual no se encontraba preparada; en la mañana su única preocupación era entregar un trabajo escolar y ahora se encontraba en un predicamento.

Después de un rato, se dio cuanta que se encontraba en el parque, observo el lugar, miró a todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Cerca de ella estaba una anciana dándole de comer a las aves, unos hombres se encontraban sentados en un banca, al parecer discutían una noticia de un periódico, dos señoras caminaban muy aprisa con unas bolsas llenas de víveres, unas niñas platicaban emocionadas y no muy lejos una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba jugando con su pequeño hijo, y esto hizo que ella rompiera en llanto, al ver a todas esas personas despreocupadas, alegres, mientras ella sentía que su pequeño mundo se rompía en pedazos. Su actitud llamó la atención de la anciana, quien dejo de arrojar pedazos de pan a las aves y se acerco a ella.

Se encuentra bien, jovencita – la voz de la anciana hizo que se controlará un poco.

No, no estoy bien – contesto ella.

La puedo ayudar en algo – le dijo la amable mujer.

No hay nada que pueda hacer – hablo ella, su voz era quebrada debido al llanto.

Si necesitas algo, dime tal vez te pueda ayudar – la anciana se mostraba amable

_S__olo si pudiera regresar el tiempo_ – susurro ella, para que la anciana no la escuchara. – discúlpeme, me tengo que ir.

Recuerde que todo tiene solución… menos la muerte – fue lo ultimo que le pudo decir la anciana. – "_pobre niña, que estará pasando_" – pensó ella, al verla caminar tan aprisa.

_No se que voy hacer… no quiero preocupar a nadie con est__o, no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa_ – pensaba ella mientras se alejaba, no quería que la vieran así, ella siempre ha sido fuerte ante cualquier problema, y este no debía de ser la excepción, aunque jamás se había enfrentado a algo así. – Solo quiero desaparecer – grito ella.

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ESTA HISTORIA YA LA TENÍA PERO NO ME ATREVÍA A SUBIRLA YA QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR LAS OTRAS PERO POR UNA BUENA AMIGA NO PUDE DECIR QUE NO.

PIENSO MODIFICAR LA TRAMA ASÍ QUE LES DEJARE A USTEDES LA DECISIÓN DE:

**LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL**, (POR QUE SI FUERA POR MI TODAS LAS HISTORIAS SERIAN KAI/HIL Y NO ME DA PENA DECIRLO, A DEMAS LES AGRADECERIA SI ESCOGIERAN A ESTA PAREJA COMO LA PRINCIPAL, PERO ES SU DECISIÓN) **Y QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA A "ELLA" **CREO QUE SUGIERO UNA COSA PERO SI SE LES OCURRE ALGO MEJOR QUE A MÍ SE LOS AGRADECERÉ.

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A LA HISTORIA CHICAS VS CHICOS, YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.

**_UNA MEGA DISCULPA A DEBY_** (ANGELITOXX) YA QUE LE HABÍA DICHO QUE ACTUALIZARÍA EL COMPROMISO DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA, PERO POR ACUMULACIÓN DE TAREAS NO ME HA SIDO POSIBLE, UN CONSEJO NUNCA DEJEN QUE LA TAREA PARA EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO. NO ES SANO TRABAJAR HASTA LA TRES DE LA MAÑANA Y LEVANTARSE A LAS 5 PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ENSAYOS TONTOS.

BUENO ESPERO SABER SUS OPINIONES


	2. La Culpa

**NEGACIÓN: BEYBLADE NO ES MIÓ **

**CAPITULO 2**

"_**LA CULPA"**_

-

Después de vagar por un rato, tuvo que volver a la realidad. Este problema no se iba a solucionar con unas cuantas lagrimas. Debía de ser fuerte y aceptar la consecuencia de sus actos. Buscó su bolsa, pero se dio cuenta que no la traía consigo.

Ahora esto, que es lo que me esta pasando, creo que no puede irme peor, perdí mi teléfono, mis tarjetas – grito ella – donde lo habré perdido – ella no se acordó que lo dejo en el consultorio cuando salio corriendo.

Lo único bueno es que no estoy lejos de casa y traigo algunas monedas – ella se dirigió a la estación del tren.

Aunque no deseaba ir a su casa en esos momentos, no tenía otra opción. En la estación había mucha gente, era la hora cuando se saturaba el servicio pues todos regresaban a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo. Un señor le cedió su lugar.

Señorita siéntese, se ve muy cansada – le dijo al levantase de su lugar – no estará enferma.

Gracias – ella tomo el asiento.

Durante el trayecto a su hogar, solo tenía en la cabeza la manera en la que hablaría con sus padres, por más que trataba de hallar la forma de hacerlo, ya era muy tarde para poder evitarles un disgusto. Tenía miedo en la manera en que actuarían ellos cuando les digiera que estaba embarazada. No era una noticia que sus padres recibirán felices y la felicitarían. Sus padres la matarían primero o tal vez la echarían de casa.

Se imaginaba la escena donde su ellos le reclamaban su falta de madurez y la forma en que traiciono su confianza, ya que siempre le dieron todo, para que ella les pagara de esta manera. Otras ideas vinieron a su cabeza, ya que ahora que pasaría con sus estudios, solamente le faltaba un semestre para terminar, que le dirían sus amigos y las personas que la conocía y que pensaría él, que se embarazo a propósito para retenerlo, tal vez la odiaría por esto.

Tenían más de tres semanas de no verse y la última vez que estuvieron juntos, él le pidió tiempo y un poco de espacio, pues tenía que poner su vida en orden.

Que va a pasar conmigo, necesito tu apoyo en estos momentos, quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, pero me da miedo buscarte, ya no se si me amas – pensó ella.

Recordó lo que sucedió ese día, los dos se encontraban en él departamento de él, acababan de tener su vigésima reconciliación en el mes, ya que en las últimas semanas discutían por cualquier cosa. Ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Era algo que siempre le gustaba hacer. Mientras el la abrazaba. Estaban así desde hacia un rato, ninguno hablaba. En ocasiones parecían dos extraños. Ella se vio obligada a romper el silencio.

Kai, no podemos seguir así – hablo ella suavemente para evitar que sonara como un reclamo – esta relación no puede continuar, si tu no pones algo de tú parte.

Ya vas a empezar – le contesto un poco molesto – no se que es lo que esperas.

Solo que te intereses más en nuestra relación es todo, no se que es lo que te pasa y últimamente solo te veo cuando quieres tener… – ella ya no pudo terminar lo que quería decir por que él la beso para callarla

Sexo – agregó él – que tienen de malo que quiera estar contigo, no es lo que tu quieres – y comenzó a besarla.

Basta – le dijo ella – estoy tratando de hablar en serio, por favor deja de hacer eso y escúchame.

Si va a seguir con eso será mejor que te lleve a tu casa – él trato de levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

No te enojes, mejor no hubiese dicho nada –ella lo abrazo – es que no se que es lo que me pasa, tengo miedo de que ya no me ames.

Él guardo silencio no sabía que decirle, expresar sus sentimientos no era uno de su punto fuerte.

Entonces es eso – ella trato de apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió, la abrazo fuertemente.

No es eso – le dijo él – desde que empezamos a salir, sabias bien que esto no sería fácil, yo te lo dije.

Pero… hemos estado juntos más de un año y aún no sabes que es lo que sientes por mí – ella comenzó a llorar.

Me gustas mucho, eres muy especial para mí y disfruto tu compañía – no sabia que decirle.

Pero no me amas como yo a ti – agregó ella

No discutamos otra vez por tonterías – le dijo él – dejemos esto a un lado.

Tiene razón, es una tontería hablar de esto – le contesto ella.

Estuvieron sin decir nada hasta que él le dijo que tenía que salir de viaje debido a unos problemas y que ese tiempo que estarían separados podían pensar bien las cosas que estaban ocurriendo entre ellos dos.

Te iras mañana, por que no me lo dijiste antes – le preguntó ella.

Para evitar una discusión, pero creo que ya es tarde – él seguía molesto por lo de hace unos momentos.

Lo siento – esto le dolía a ella – y cuando regresas.

Creo que en un par de semanas, ya que la situación es algo complicada además ya debo involucrarme más en los negocios que tiene la empresa.

Si es muy importante – sin querer ella hablo con tono sarcástico

A él esto le causo gracia y le sonrió, a ella esto le extraño

– vaya desde cuando eres sarcástica, dime quien te enseño – él le siguió sonriendo, mostrándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Comenzó a besarla y ella ya no pudo aponerse. Jamás lo hacia y era algo que odiaba, no poderle decir que no porque solo con sentir sus besos olvidaba todo y lo único que le importaba era él.

_Nunca me importo nada más que tú y no me arrepiento de eso, aun te amo como la primera vez que te vi per__o… no se si tú sientas lo mismo, ya que ahora quieres estar lejos de mí, tratando de pensar si esta relación vale la pena, espero que no tardes mucho en darte cuenta de que mi amor por ti es real, por que tal vez yo ya no este aquí._

Llego a su destino y camino abriéndose paso entre todas las personas, no tenía ganas de seguir pero cuando se dio cuanta ya esta frente a su casa, no quería entrar, tenía mucho miedo, jamás se había sentido así en su vida. Pero tarde o temprano sus padres se iban a enterar, y lo mejor era que ella les diera la noticia.

Estuvo unos minutos contemplando la fachada de la casa hasta que se armo de valor, abrió la puerta y llamo a sus padres, pero nadie le contesto. Entro y vio una nota en la mesa de la sala dirigida hacia ella:

"Pequeña, estuvimos llamándote a tu teléfono pero nadie contesto, llamamos a casa de tus amigos pero no te encontramos, tu padre tuvo una emergencia en su trabajo y tuve que acompañarlo, regresaremos hasta el fin de semana. No te preocupes no es nada grave, si necesitas algo tienes la tarjeta de crédito. Si sucede algo importante me llamas. Cuídate mucho y recuerda que confiamos en ti por que has demostrado que eres confiable. Te quiere tu mamá."

No pudo evitar reír al terminar de leerla, la doblo y la tiro en el cesto de basura. No le era extraño estar sola en casa, ya que sus padres siempre estaban fuera. En ese instante sintió mucha rabia y los culpo a ellos de su situación actual ya que siempre le dieron demasiada libertad y la trataban como a un adulto, cuando en realidad ella era una joven como cualquier otra y por más que fuese madura y confiable debieron cuidarla y aconsejarla. No es normal que una joven de su edad pasará todo su tiempo en casa de sus amigos. Pero a ellos no les importaba por que según ellos siempre confiaba en ella.

Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, hubiese preferido los regaños de sus padres a esa horrible soledad que sentía en esos momentos. Quería gritar pero por más que lo intento no pudo hacerlo, su voz se había apagado. Solo las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Abrazo fuertemente el oso de felpa que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños cuando comenzaron a salir. Era su tesoro más preciado.

Si mis padres hubiesen estado ese día conmigo, en vez de salir como siempre lo hacen, quizás esto no me estaría pasando – pensó ella – pero siempre me han dejado sola – tu también estabas solo – en es momento pensaba en Kai – los dos necesitábamos compañía y yo me enamore como una tonta de ti. Nunca me dijiste que me amabas solo que te gustaba estar conmigo y ahora me pediste tiempo para pensar sin importante lo que yo siento.

_**Tú eres todo para mí**_

_**Solo creí más que en ti**_

_**Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión**_

_**Eras todo y nada más**_

_**Eras mi luz, eras mi hogar**_

_**En medio de la soledad una bendición**_.

_**Pero algo extraño sucedió**_

_**El cuento de hadas se acabo**_

_**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón.**_

_**Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio**_

_**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**_

_**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo...**_

**_--------------------_**

Ahora que voy hacer no tengo el valor de buscarte, tengo miedo a la reacción que vayas a tener y pienses que esto es culpa mía o tal vez lo sea… que hago, no puedo llamar a mis padres y decirles esto además dijeron que solo lo hiciera si era importante – ella no sabía que hacer, siempre creyó estar preparada para resolver cualquier situación, pero esta no era cualquier cosa. Esto cambiaba su vida y afectaba a las personas que más quería.

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, todo esto es mi culpa, soy una tonta, mis papás nunca me perdonarán y ni tú, ni yo estamos preparados para ser padres en este momento.

--

--

--

--

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON UNA REVISIÓN EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.

Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben quien es el chico y de seguro quien es ella.

Les había dicho que esto estaba ya estaba escrita, pero como escogieron a otra pareja tuve que modificar la historia. Por que en realidad esto era un Max/Mariam. Algunas partes de esto no son mías, ya que recibí consejos de la persona que me sonsaco en subir esto y tome un pedazo de la canción "CUANTO TE QUIERO".

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas y opiniones.

nn


	3. Huyendo de los problemas

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-

**HUYENDO DE LOS PROBLEMAS**

-

Kai se encontraba en una enorme oficina, odiaba el lugar porque lo consideraba como una gran celda solo que a diferencia de otras esta era muy lujosa, pero al fin de cuentas estaba atrapado en ese lugar. Se hallaba revisando algunos balances financieros de los últimos meses. La situación no iba muy bien que digamos, la empresa había perdido mucho capital, por las malas inversiones que su abuelo realizó. Observaba los documentos sin ningún interés. A él no le importaba el dinero, ni mucho menos los negocios. Le desagradaba la hipocresía con la que muchas personas se relacionan en el mundo de las finanzas. Mientras más dinero y poder tengas, más te respetan sin importar tus talentos o inquietudes, solo interesa los ceros que tenga tú cuenta bancaria. Puedes ser un genio pero sin dinero no eres nada.

Por primera vez extrañaba a sus "amigos" aunque jamás lo admitiría públicamente, pero principalmente la extrañaba a ella. Habían sido tres largas semanas sin saber nada de ella, pero no se atrevía a llamarla, ya que había sido su idea de que un pequeño distanciamiento les haría bien para entender mejor la relación que ellos dos tenían.

Al principio no había sido nada fácil para él aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella, fue difícil admitir que le gustaba y pedirle que salieran juntos, cuando comenzaron a salir lo hicieron a escondidas pues no quería que nadie le dijera nada hasta que estuvo preparado para afrontar los comentarios de sus compañeros y no es que le importe lo que las demás personas opinen. Pero en cuestiones sobre relaciones personales y amorosas no era un experto. Su vida no había sido como la de los demás chicos y le costaba mucho trabajo expresar sus emociones.

Ella acepto las condiciones que él le puso cuando comenzaron a salir y jamás se quejaba, aunque esto había cambiado desde hacia unos meses, discutían por cualquier tontería y se estaban lastimado mucho. Ella parecía exigirle más de lo que él podía darle, pues él no se quería comprometerse con la relación como ella lo deseaba; él no era el típico novio que visita a los padres de su novia para conocerlos o que tenga el gusto de ir a fiestas y a tontas reuniones con amigos o salir con otras parejas; él no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Disfrutaba la compañía de ella, el tiempo que pasaban juntos pero no sabía si esto era suficiente para seguir con ella. No es que no la quisiera, pero estaba confundido y ella lo confundía aún más cuando le decía que lo amaba. Necesitaba pensar la situación y no dejarse llevar solo por las emociones.

De repente escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

– Pase – fue lo único que dijo y siguió viendo los documentos que tenía en el escritorio, fingiendo un poco de interés.

– Vaya aún estas aquí, pensé que no estabas pues tengo media hora tocando la puerta – dijo un chico pelirrojo mientras entraba – que te pasa, te hizo daño el desayuno o es este lugar.

– Nada, solo estoy fastidiado con tanto trabajo y números que ni si quiera entiendo – Kai se acomodo en su silla y miro a su amigo.

– Pues si pusieras las hojas de manera correcta creo que podrías entender un poco – el chico se acerco valientemente al escritorio y volteo las hojas poniéndolas de manera correcta.

– No se donde tengo la cabeza – Kai recargo su cabeza en el escritorio – odio mi vida.

– Sabes, yo creo que tu cabeza en este momento se encuentra en el escritorio – el joven se acomodo en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio – y si tienes razón en odiar tu vida pues en pocas palabras apesta.

– Ja, ja – levanto su cabeza y miró amigo, a cualquiera le hubiese dado miedo esa mirada – que gracioso eres cuando necesite que alguien me anime creo que serás él primero al que llame.

– Ya sabes, cuando quieras – no le daba miedo la mirada de su amigo, era inmune a ella – y me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa o vas a seguir evitando el tema como es tu costumbre.

– No me pasa nada, ya te he dicho solo estoy cansado con tanto trabajo – su respuesta no era muy convincente.

– Kai, Kai, Kai… podrás engañar a otros, incluso a ti mismo pero a mi no puedes mentirme te conozco muy bien – él le sostuvo la mirada – eres como pequeño hermanito, recuerda que somos parecidos; la única diferencia es que tu eres muy feo.

– Vamos Tala, deja de decir tonterías y no me quites más el tiempo, pues yo si tengo que trabajar – Kai no quería hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos y lo confundido que estaba en esos momentos, prefería distraerse con el trabajo.

Tala no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, sabiendo que esto le podía costar una semana de vacaciones… pero en el hospital en la sala de terapia intensiva. Su risa enfurecía cada vez más a Kai.

– Trabajar tú… – no podía hablar ya que su risa se lo impedía – eso si que es gracioso – Tala trato de tranquilizarse pero no podía.

– **Aunque tu pequeño cerebro no lo crea, eso es lo que hacia antes de que tú llegaras a interrumpirme, así que sal de mi oficina, sino quieres que yo mismo te eche** – Kai se levanto de su asiento, estaba muy molesto por el comentario de Tala y no por ser su mejor amigo le iba a permitir esa actitud hacia a él.

– Bueno, no te enojes, es que debes admitir que fue gracioso – Tala trataba de disculparse, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo y este comentario no le ayudaba en mucho.

– **Pues yo no le veo la gracia** - Kai golpeo con sus palmas el escritorio, tenía que desquitar su enojo con algo y volvió a sentarse.

– Pero que es lo que te pasa, en la mañana que nos vimos durante el desayuno estabas de buen humor hasta pediste algo extraño para comer y ahora un tonto comentario te pone de mal humor – Tala quería que saber lo que le pasaba, por eso se arriesgaba de esa manera.

– Menos mal lo que reconoces – Kai hablo entre dientes.

– Reconocer que – pregunto Tala.

– Que fue un tonto comentario – esto era suficiente para él, esta vez su amigo había ido muy lejos.

– Contigo no se puede hablar Hiwatari, todo te lo tomas muy enserio, me vas a decir lo que te pasa o vas a huir como siempre lo haces – Tala se veía muy serio – por que yo no me creo que hayas venido solo por cuestiones de trabajo, esto – refiriéndose a los documentos – lo pudiste revisar en Japón. ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?

Kai no supo que decirle, él tenía razón, siempre huía de sus problemas en vez de afrontarlos, ya que era más fácil de hacerlo de esta forma. En ese instante deseaba salir del lugar para no seguir escuchando el regaño que su amigo le tenía preparado, pero solo se limito a mirarlo. No quiera darle la razón, porque sería aceptar que el estaba cometiendo un error.

– Si ya terminaste de hablar – le dijo Kai – la puerta esta detrás de ti – y volvió su mirada nuevamente a los documentos que tenía en el escritorio ignorando a su visita.

– Eres un inmaduro, si sigues actuando de esta forma lo único que vas a ganar es estar solo, eso es lo que quieres – Tala esperaba hacerlo reaccionar.

Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada. Tala lo miro e hizo una señal de desaprobación y se levanto de la silla, ya tenía suficiente de esta situación. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando tomo el picaporte con su mano derecha, escucho a su amigo decirle algo y una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro, la cual oculto rápido cuando volteo a ver a Kai. No quería darle una excusa para retractarse.

– Espera – volvió a repetir Kai y después respiro profundamente en señal de rendición. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón y que podía perder si hablaba con él, tal vez podría ayudarlo a tomar la mejor decisión y en el peor de los casos se burlaría de él.

– Que – Tala tenía que aprovechar la situación – ya me estoy yendo, no es eso lo que quieres.

– Tala no abuses de tu suerte – le dijo Kai seriamente – dame 10 minutos en lo que termino y hablaremos.

– Esta bien, sino tengo otra opción, pero no será en este sitio, odio las oficinas o cualquier lugar en donde se tenga que trabajar. Te espero afuera para ir al restaurante de siempre – después de decir esto salio del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella estaba en su habitación, ya había dejado de llorar y se veía más tranquila. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, lo único que deseaba era relajarse y el agua tibia le ayudaba un poco. Después de ducharse se puso su pijama y se recostó nuevamente. Tenía el estomago revuelto, ya que no había comido nada desde la mañana. Pero en estos momentos se sentía desanimada y sin apetito.

Recordó el motivo de su visita al doctor, pues desde hacia unos días no se había sentido bien y creyó que era por la dieta y la carga de trabajo escolar a la que se encontraba sometida. Para saber si algo andaba mal acudió al servicio medico; pero jamás imagino recibir ese diagnostico. Recordó que le día de ayer había ido a realizarse unos exámenes médicos de rutina para descartar cualquier enfermedad y que solo iba por los resultados. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al saber que estaba embarazada.

– _Esto no podía ser verdad_ – fue lo primero que vino a su mente, debía haber un error y estos resultados eran de otra persona. La enfermera le dijo que no podía haber ningún malentendido, y para tranquilizarla lo rectifico más de una vez.

– Debe haber algún error, yo no puedo estar embarazada – ella no podía aceptar este resultado.

– Señorita, no hay ningún error – la enfermera revisaba los registros – son los resultados correctos.

– Pero esto no puede ser verdad – ella se veía algo alterada, no entendía como había ocurrido, ya que desde que comenzó a tener relaciones con su novio se habían cuidado, para evitar esta situación – he sido precavida, me cuidado, yo no puedo estar embarazada.

– No se preocupe, a todas las mujeres cuando nos enteramos que vamos a ser mamás nos toma por sorpresa la noticia y más si son jóvenes como usted – la enfermera trataba de ser amable con ella.

Las palabras de la enfermera en vez de tranquilizarla, la aterraron más de lo que ya estaba. Ella no estaba preparada para esto, tenias muchos planes por realizar, y aun no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer con su vida como podía cuidar la vida de otra persona. Tener un hijo sería una gran responsabilidad que ella no deseaba en estos momentos. Sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba y ahora que iba hacer, no podía huir de este problema.

La enfermera le seguía hablando, pero ella estaba en shock, lo único que deseaba es que todo fuese un mal entendido y salir de ese lugar y no volver nunca, se sentía muy avergonzada.

– Señorita se encuentra bien – fue lo único que le entendió a la enfermera.

– Yo, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire – el lugar en el que se encontraba era un pequeño consultorio, que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño para ella, sentía que le faltaba aire.

– Le traeré un vaso con agua – le dijo la enfermera – el doctor no tardará en llegar, él le explicará los cuidados que debe tener.

Ella no quería hablar con nadie más.

– Necesito salir – no pudo contenerse más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando ocultarlas, ella se sentía muy tonta por hacer esto, pero no lo podía evitar.

– No se preocupe, es normal que se sienta usted así – le dijo la enfermera, tratando de confortarla.

– Lo siento, me tengo que ir – ya no tuvo el valor suficiente de seguir en ese lugar y salio lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a la enfermera sorprendida por su comportamiento, con las prisas olvido tomar su bolso.

– Espere por favor, usted no puede irse – fue lo último que le escucho decir a la enfermera. Al ver que las personas de la sala de espera se le quedaban viendo, se sintió demasiado avergonzada de si. No supo como salio del lugar y del recorrido que realizo hasta llegar a su casa. Lo único en que pensaba era en lo que iba a pasar cuando todos se enteraran y como reaccionarían sus padres y su novio.

Escucho el teléfono, pero no deseaba hablar con nadie, así que dejó a la contestadota hacer su trabajo.

– _**Hilary, que pasa contigo… te estuve esperando en la escuela, no pudiste llamarme par decir que no llegarías, he marcado a tu celular y no has contestado ninguno de mis mensajes. Tus padres nos llamaron para saber si estabas con nosotros; en donde has estado todo el día**_– era la voz de Mariam, una de sus mejores amigas pero no estaba segura de hablar en estos momentos _**– Hilary se que estas en casa, son las nueve así que no debes estar dormida, toma del teléfono… está bien si no quieres hablar conmigo ya entendí, solo espero que no hayas discutido con Kai otra vez y por eso estés enojada. Ya te he dicho que él no vale la pena. Nos vemos mañana y espero que me digas lo que te pasa.**_

Ella tomo el teléfono y estuvo marco el número telefónico de su amiga, pero se arrepintió. No sabía que decirle, además la primera persona a la que debía hablarle de lo que ocurría sería Kai, que junto con ella era responsable de lo que le estaba pasando. Así que tomo valor y lo llamo. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que le diría, solo quería escuchar su voz. Pero su teléfono estaba apagado, así que llamo a la oficina donde se supone que estaría trabajando. Él le había dado ese número y algunas ocasiones ella le había llamado. Sabía que estaba en la oficina, ya que por la diferencia de horarios apenas era la tarde en Rusia.

La llamada entro y escucho la voz de una mujer decirle algo en ruso. Ella no sabía hablar ese idioma, solo algunas frases que él le había enseñado, así que la saludo y pidió en ingles que la comunicaran con Kai.

Lo siento, pero el señor Hawatari no se encuentra, desea dejarle algún mensaje – fue la respuesta de la secretaria.

Ella corto la llamada, que menaje le podía dejar; el de que esta embarazada o que va a ser padre. Sonrió solo imaginar la cara que pondría.

– _Que estaba pensado, él me pido que no lo llamara_ – se dijo ella para sí – _además no puedo darle la noticia de esta manera, tendré que esperar a que él regrese. Solo espero que no siga de indeciso, por que no podré decirle lo que esta pasando. No quiero que este conmigo si no sabe si me quiere_.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN

No puedo actualizar como yo quisiera, pero gracias alas personas que dejaron sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Ahora que ira a pasar creen que ella le diga lo que esta pasando o como se ira a enterar Kai.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Egoismo

**-**

**Capítulo 4**

"**Egoísmo"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Kai no tuvo otra opción, su amigo había sido muy insistente y lo convenció de acompañarlo a comer. Durante el trayecto al restaurante ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la plática se reanudaría durante la comida. Tala iba manejando y Kai solo admiraba el paisaje que le ofrecía la ciudad. No era necesario ponerse de acuerdo sobre el lugar a donde irían a comer, ya que como buenos hombres de costumbres siempre iban al mismo lugar.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por el capitán de meseros, quien les asigno la mejor mesa del restaurant. La atención que recibieron fue excelente y no era para menos, pues son unos de los mejores clientes del lugar.

Señor Ivanov, señor Hiwatari, es un gusto recibirlos nuevamente – decía el capitán mientras los guiaba a una mesa – permítanme llevarlos a su mesa favorita y cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedirla. Recuerden que es un placer poder serviles.

A Kai no le gustaba este tipo de atenciones exageradas, sabía que la mayoría de las personas solo lo trataban así por su posición económica, pocas eran las personas que él consideraba como sus amigos y en las cuales podía confiar. Uno de ellos era Tala, que desde la infancia se conocían muy bien y era al único que le permitía meterse en su vida y acudía a él cuando no sabía que hacer. Tala fue el primero en enterarse de su relación con Hilary.

Le pediré a mis mejores meseros que los atiendan – la voz maestre lo saco de sus pensamientos – cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla – el capitán llamo algunos jóvenes con unas señas – atiendan a los señores que son clientes distinguidos.

Gracias – dijo Tala – ahora solo revisaremos la carta – él quería hablar con su amigo, pero al ver que los meseros no se iban, empezó a revisar el menú.

Después de unos minutos, fueron tomadas sus órdenes y ellos dos quedaron solos. Este era el momento para hablar.

Y bueno ¿Qué es lo que tienes¿Qué pasa contigo? – Tala no le daría vueltas al asunto, si quería hablar con Kai debía ser ahora, tenía que aprovechar que su amigo había bajado la guardia – no has sido el mismo desde que llegaste, algo te esta sucediendo y no me digas que nada, porque no te lo creo. Recuerda que yo no soy como tus otros amiguitos que se creen todo lo que les dices o que tiene miedo de enfrentarte.

Kai suspiro fuertemente, sabía que no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo, él lo conocía muy bien y no podría engañarlo fácilmente, más que aun amigo lo consideraba como a un hermano. Pensó que esta era una oportunidad de hablar con alguien que lo entendiera un poco, tal vez así podría poner en orden sus ideas. En ocasiones las opiniones de un tercero pueden ayudar. Pero no era fácil para él expresar lo que siente, así que intento desviar la conversación.

Venimos a comer – dijo Kai – después hablamos.

No evadas el tema, que sabías bien a que veníamos – le respondió Tala ya algo molesto.

No tengo otra opción, verdad – Kai debía resignarse, esta vez no tendría ninguna escusa para evadir a su amigo – esta bien tu ganaste. Estas felices.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tala, sabía que le había ganado a Kai. Y esto no era algo fácil.

Bueno creo que eso de merece un brindis, por que no todos los días Kai Hiwatari acepta que fue vencido – decía Tala mientras levantaba un copa – lastima que aun no traen el vino.

Que gracioso eres – hablo sarcásticamente Kai, ya que no le gustaba el comentario de su amigo.

Se hace lo que se puede, pero dime que es lo que te tiene de ese humor, porque no es normal que verte tan molesto – Tala coloco la copa en su lugar y se puso serio.

Kai guardo silencio un momento y no porque estuviera pensando en lo que diría, sino porque no sabía como empezar.

No lo se, son muchas cosas las que tengo en la cabeza, no me gusta como van los negocios, el trabajo esta adsorbiendo todo mi tiempo, mi abuelo no me deja en paz, la empresa esta pasando por una mala racha – hizo una pequeña pausa – y Hilary.

Vaya que si son muchas cosas, aunque a ti no te importa ni la empresa, ni los negocios, si quieres le haces caso al loco de tu abuelo o lo ignoras como es tu costumbre, pero que pasa con Hilary, creí que las cosas entre ustedes iban bien.

Yo también lo creía, pero en estos últimos meses ella ha cambiado, se ha vuelo más exigente, según ella quiere que me comprometa más.

Y eso es lo que te molesta – le pregunto Tala.

Si… creo que sí, sabes que no me gusta que me presionen y que me digan lo que debo hacer. A mi me gusta nuestra relación tal y como esta, no quiero que nada cambie. Además yo fui muy honesto con ella cuando comenzamos a salir, sabía bien que esta relación no sería fácil.

Vamos Kai, escucha lo que dices, no crees que estas siendo algo egoísta con ella, deberás ceder un poco – Tala seguía teniendo una actitud seria, aunque deseaba reírse por la actitud de su amigo, sabia que si lo hacia tal vez no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Creí que tu si me entenderías, pero ya veo que no es así – Kai parecía un niño que se queja cuando no le dan la razón.

Solo porque no este de acuerdo con lo que dices, no quiere decir que no entienda por lo que estas pasando, yo también tengo mis problemas pero no dejo que ellos gobiernen mi vida, sino que trato de solucionarlos y tu te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua con pequeño problema.

No es un pequeño problema – dijo Kai ya muy molesto.

Entonces que es – pregunto nuevamente Tala.

Ya no ni lo que es – fue lo único que pudo decir, porque en ese momento llegó el servicio.

_La próxima vez que quiera hablar con él, no escogeré este lugar_ – pensaba Tala, mientras veía como los meseros colocaban los platos.

Desean algo más – preguntaba un mesero mientras llenaba una copa.

No, pueden retirarse – dijo Tala

Creo que ya no tengo hambre – Kai miraba el plato de comida sin mucho interés, ya que pensaba en las palabras de su amigo – _yo no soy egoísta, he hecho mí mejor esfuerzo_.

Pero que fue lo que pediste, sopa de cebolla – Tala no podía creer lo que su amigo había pedido para comer – últimamente estas comiendo cosas raras, en el desayuno le pusiste mermelada al tocino y has estado comiendo mantequilla de maní y tu odiabas el cacahuate, si fueras mujer pensaría que son antojos por estar embarazada.

Deja de decir tonterías – Kai deseaba arrojarle el plato a Tala, por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

Si que estas de mal humor hoy, necesitas arreglar tus problemas para mejorar tu actitud – Tala comenzó a comer, sabía que Kai jamás aceptaría que esta cometiendo un error. Necesitaría de un milagro para hacerlo cambiar.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Habla con ella y dile como te sientes, se que te entenderá, se ve que te quiere mucho porque soportar tu carácter por mas de un año, eso si es difícil.

Kai no dijo nada, su amigo tenía razón lo mejor sería hablar con ella ya que el distanciamiento no había servido de nada. Ahora estaba más confundido, por que se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él, pero no estaba seguro de amarla como ella a él. No quería lastimarla con su indecisión, lo mejor sería darse un tiempo.

Tengo una idea – la voz de su amigo lo distrajo – porque no salimos esta noche con los muchachos, así podrás distraerte. Solo has estado trabajando desde que llegaste.

No lo se, pensaba regresar hoy a Japón.

Puedes irte mañana, además tiene mucho tiempo de que no hemos ido los cuatro a divertirnos un rato.

Esta bien, creo que es una buena idea, regresare a la oficina para terminar lo que estaba haciendo y los veré en la noche, solo dime el lugar.

Deja que llame a los chicos, Spencer me comento que hay un sitio, donde se la pasa uno bien y hay alcohol hasta para terminar ahogados – Tala saco su teléfono – no me di cuenta, se le acabo la pila a esta porquería, me prestas el tuyo.

Kai le dio su teléfono.

Mira esta apagado, con razón cuando te llama uno jamás entra la llamada – Tala prendió el teléfono – tienes algunas llamadas.

No debe ser nada importante – dijo Kai

Tala llamo a su amigo, no le costo trabajo convencerlo para que saliera con ellos. Spencer le dio el nombre del lugar y quedo de llamar a Bryan.

Después de terminar de comer, Kai regreso a su oficina.

Alguien llamo mientras yo no estaba – le pregunto a la secretaria.

El señor Voltaire lo quiere ver, dijo que es urgente y alguien llamo pero no dejo recado.

Llame a mi abuelo y dígale que no tengo tiempo y reserve un boleto de avión para mañana a primera hora a Tokio, necesito arreglar un asunto importante.

Pero su abuelo me pidió que le dijera que… – no pudo seguir hablando

Haga lo que le pedí.

Como usted diga – la joven salió de la oficina.

Mañana hablare con Hilary, esto ya no puede seguir así, será difícil pero es por el bien de los dos.

---------------------------------

Nuevamente pido disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora y se que el capítulo no es muy bueno, pero ando con mucho trabajo y con falta de inspiración. Y esto es una mala combinación

Gracias a las personas que han leído y dejado su opinión.

En el próximo capitulo él ya se enterara de lo que le esta pasando a Hilary.

¿Cómo quieren que reaccione? Enojado, sorprendido, molesto, etc. Espero sus sugerencias.

Nos leemos pronto.

-


	5. Una llamada lo cambia todo

**Capítulo 5**

**Una llamada lo cambia todo**

Kai regreso a su oficina aunque detestaba ese lugar no tenía otra opción, si quería dejar de depender de su abuelo debía de trabajar para ganarse un lugar en la empresa.

Alguien llamo mientras yo no estaba – le pregunto a la secretaria mientras caminaba a su oficina.

El señor Voltaire lo quiere ver, dijo que es urgente y alguien llamo pero no dejo recado – la joven revisaba su block de notas

Llame a mi abuelo, dígale que no tengo tiempo y reserve un boleto de avión para mañana a primera hora a Tokio, necesito arreglar un muy asunto importante.

Pero su abuelo me pidió que le dijera que… – no pudo seguir hablando al ver la mirada de su jefe.

Haga lo que le pedí – Kai entro a la oficina y cerro la puerta

Como usted diga – murmuro la joven – pero que genio, desde que llego esta así.

Mañana hablare con ella, esto ya no puede seguir así me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto, al principio será difícil pero es por el bien de los dos – Kai retomo los documentos que había estado analizando antes de que Tala lo interrumpiera, los comenzó a leer pero no entendía nada – maldición no puedo concentrarme – aventó los papeles al suelo – que fue lo que me hiciste Hilary, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento, esto era lo que yo no quería, depender de alguien.

/

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, que se podía escuchar perfectamente los ruidos que provenían de afuera como el canto de los grillos o el ruido de los automóviles que pasaban por la calle. En una casa del vecindario parecía que no se encontraba nadie a diferencia de las demás que tenían luces encendida en algunas habitaciones, pero a Hilary esto no le importaba, ella desde que llego se encerró en su cuarto, solo quería estar sola y pensar como hablaría con sus padres y su novio. Ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, había dejado de llorar porque entendía que eso no la ayudaría a resolver su problema.

_Porque me pasa esto a mí, no debí descuidarme ahora que voy hacer cuando mis padres lo sepan me van a odiar, me siento sola quisiera que estuvieras aquí, junto a mí, me abrazaras fuertemente y dijeras que todo va estar bien. Kai te necesito. _

Ella estaba tan cansada que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

/

Llego la noche y Kai salió con sus amigos. No se veía muy cómodo por estar en un antro pero necesitaba distraerse un poco. Brian y Spencer estaban bailando con unas chicas que acababan de conocer.

_Que fácil es para ellos divertirse – _Kai miraba a sus compañeros con algo de celos_ – quisiera olvidar todo y ser como ellos._

Sigues con lo mismo – Tala había ido a la barra por dos tragos – ten y ya deja de atormentarte, recuerda que venimos a divertirnos.

Si tu lo dices – Kai tomo el vaso y rápidamente bebió el liquido – que porquería es esta.

Pero te gusto – Tala se burlaba de su amigo – quieres otro.

No, quiero una botella – dijo Kai mientras ponía el vaso en la pequeña mesa.

Vaya si que debes estar mal para que desees tomar – Brian interrumpió la conversación – por que no tratas de divertirte, mira allá están unas chicas – señalo un lugar cerca del bar – desde que llegaste no te han dejado de mirar, porque no "hablas con alguna de ellas" o tu noviecita te regaña si te acercas a otras mujeres.

Cállate – Kai miro hacia otro lado.

Huy, ya se enojo – dijo Brian – saben mejor los dejo solos, yo sí vine a pasar un buen rato. Si quisiera aburrirme me que daría con ustedes.

Tala solo miraba a Kai.

Que – dijo Kai al notar la mirada de su compañero.

Nada – respondió tranquilamente.

Ya dilo, soy un maldito idiota, eso es lo que estabas pensando.

Solo pensaba que debes ser un imbécil por no aceptar tus sentimientos – Tala se tomo rápidamente su bebida, necesitaba valor para afrontar a su amigo.

Kai se levanto y fue derecho al bar, necesitaba un trago más fuerte.

Esta será una larga noche – decía Tala – tal vez no fue una buena idea traerlo aquí, cuando toma es difícil controlarlo. Brian y Spencer no me están ayudando, tendré que ser la niñera de todos ellos otra vez.

Kai estuvo un rato tomando, solo quería distraerse un momento y olvidar sus problemas, ignoro el comentario del barman cuando le dijo que ya había bebido lo suficiente pues siguió pidiendo hasta que una joven se acerco a él.

Como un chico tan lindo esta solo – la joven comenzó a coquetearle.

Hm – respondió él sin mirarla.

No te molesta si te acompaño – ella lo había estado observando.

Minutos después se encontraban en un pasillo del lugar besándose.

/

_Kai, yo… estoy embarazada – las palabras apenas salían de su boca._

_Si crees que por estar embarazada voy a estar contigo te equivocas. Ese no es mi problema, debiste cuidarte ahora piensa bien lo que vas hacer además no creo que sea mío – él comenzaba a caminar sin ni si quiera voltear a verla._

_Kai, Kai – ella lo llamaba pero él había desaparecido dejándola sola en medio de la nada._

Hilary despertó, se veía muy agitada.

Fue una pesadilla... sólo una pesadilla pero parecía tan real – puso sus manos en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente, trato de controlarse respirando profundamente.

Miro su reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana.

No puedo seguir así, debo hablar con él pedirle que regrese pronto – ella tomo él teléfono – se que debe estar dormido, pero necesito escucharlo. Ella marco al teléfono móvil de él y esta vez la llamada entro – contesta por favor, contesta.

Intento varias veces comunicarse, pero siempre respondía grabadora de voz.

Una vez más – ella marco el botón de remarcar nuevamente.

/

Por que no contestas – dijo la joven impacientemente mientras lo besaba – ese sonido me esta molestando.

Kai pensó que era Tala quien le estaba llamando.

_Debe estar buscándome, le diré que no me moleste_ – pensaba mientras tomaba su teléfono – que es lo que quieres ahora estoy ocupado con…

Lo, lo siento, yo… yo no quise interrumpirte sólo quería… saber como estabas – escucho la voz entrecortada de su novia.

¿Hilary? – Kai estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que fuese ella.

Quien es – pregunto la chica con la que estaba.

Kai reacciono, no sabía porque estaba con esa mujer, se aparto de ella rápidamente.

Que estoy haciendo – él se preguntaba.

Divirtiéndonos, que no lo recuerdas – le contesto la joven mientras se reía de la reacción del chico – y déjame decirte que besas muy bien.

Hilary no escuchaba bien la voz de Kai porque el ruido de la música era más fuerte.

No es un buen momento para hablar, estoy con unos amigos – Kai sintió un alivio al no escuchar ningún reclamo, estaba seguro de que Hilary no había oído la voz de su acompañante, así que trato de hilar algunas ideas – recuerda que acordamos que nos daríamos un tiempo para pensar…

Pensar que – pregunto Hilary molesta, ya que ella estaba preocupada por lo que le sucedía mientras él se divertía – yo no tengo que pensar nada. Solo quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante pero veo que no te interesa saber nada de mí.

No puedo hablar ahora, te llamare cuando regreses de la escuela – le dijo Kai.

Sabes – Hilary se sentía herida por la actitud egoísta de él – no es necesario que lo hagas, es más te voy ayudar con tu problema, ya no pierdas tu tiempo pensando si esto vale o no la pena – refiriéndose a su relación – porque no quiero saber nada de ti, estoy harta de tus inseguridades. Fui una tonta al pensar que me amabas, pero se me olvido que tú no tienes sentimientos, solo te preocupas por ti. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero que me llames o me busques porque esto se acabo.

Que… tu no puedes estar hablando enserio – Kai no sabía que decirle pero ya no fue necesario ella había cortado la llamada – Maldición, por que tiene que hacer esto más complicado.

Pasa algo – le pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba a él – te veo muy tenso, yo se como quitarte el stress.

Ella intento besarlo, pero Kai la detuvo.

Que te pasa – la chica le reclamo.

Kai la ignoro, comenzó a caminar.

/

Hilary comenzó a llorar, no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni porque le dijo todo eso a Kai. De repente escucho el timbre del teléfono y rápidamente lo contesto.

Que quieres – respondió Hilary.

Vaya así le contestas a una amiga que solo se preocupa por ti, eso duele.

Mariam no es el momento – Hilary trato de controlarse, lo ultimo que deseaba era tener a su amiga molesta con ella.

Te pasa algo, ya se acabas de tener una discusión con Kai, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos – ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación – deberías dejarlo, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero tu no me haces caso.

No quiero hablar, te veo en clases – sabía que si seguían hablando terminaría diciéndole lo que le sucedía.

Entiendo, pero me vas a decir lo que te esta pasando – Mariam ya no continuo, se dio cuanta que la había dejado hablando sola – odio cuando hacen eso.

Hilary se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la cama.

No le importo, si me quisiera intentaría llamarme, Mariam tienen razón – ella desconecto el teléfono para que nadie la molestara – no pienso hablar con él jamás.

/

En que estaba pensando, si Hilary no me hubiese llamado yo… – Kai estaba buscando a sus compañeros quería irse de ese lugar mientras limpiaba su cara – no debí actuar como un idiota. Si ella se entera no creo que me perdone. Que me pasa.

Oyes en donde has estado – Tala se le acerco – te he estado buscando por todos lados.

Donde están los otros – Kai ignoro las preguntas de su amigo.

Spencer ya se fue con una chica y Brian esta intentando convencer a otra, pero tu no has respondió a mis preguntas ­– Tala le dio un pañuelo – toma, límpiate el labial.

Vámonos, mañana debo de levantarme temprano – Kai se sentía atrapado por la preguntas de su amigo.

Que paso – Tala sabía que algo andaba mal.

En el camino te digo, solo vámonos.

Tala se despidió de Brian y llevo a Kai a su casa. En el camino logro que él le dijera lo que había sucedido.

Si que eres un idiota – le decía Tala – tienes una buena relación y la hechas a perder, creo que lo haces a propósito como si quisieras estar solo.

Kai escuchaba a su amigo. No tenía caso defenderse.

Imagínate si ella se hubiese dado cuanta de que estabas con otra, esa no te la perdona – Tala no creía que Kai hubiese actuado impulsivamente.

Ya que importa, esta muy enojada dice que no quiere saber nada de mí – las últimas palabras que ella le dijo lo habían lastimado.

Y te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados o va a ir hablar con ella… a se me olvidaba tu la iba a terminar así de que te preocupas, ella ya te ahorro el trabajo.

Kai volvió a guardar silencio.

Con esta actitud vas a arreglar todo muy rápido – Tala sabía que Kai no diría nada más, lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que pensará.

Llegaron a su destino y Kai se bajo del auto sin decirle una palabra a su amigo. Azoto la puerta cuando entro a la casa, despertando a algunos trabajadores que salieron de sus habitaciones para ver que sucedía pero al ver que era el señor de la casa se metieron a sus habitaciones, no querían hacerlo enojar más. Él se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar se recostó en su cama.

Que hice para que la situación se saliera de mis manos – tiro las almohadas al suelo – se supone que este viaje me ayudaría pero he complicado todo – estaba tan enojado consigo mismo – por que es tan difícil aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Estuvo un rato mirando el techo, recordando lo que había sucedido.

Un momento, por que me llamó a esta hora si sabe de la diferencia de horarios, algo debe haber sucedido – El tomo su teléfono y la llamo, no le importaba tragarse su orgullo pero la llamada no entro – debió descolgar el teléfono

/

Ella se termino de arreglar para ir a la escuela, aunque por primera vez en su vida no deseaba asistir a clases. No tenía cabeza para otra cosa pero no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella y sospecharan que algo andaba mal. Se miro en el espejo y noto que las ojeras se veían muy marcadas así que tomo algo de maquillaje para ocultarlas. Intento sonreír pero no pudo, estaba muy triste. Sin darse cuenta llevo sus manos a su vientre.

_Que voy hacer tengo miedo de no poder con todo esto, no estoy preparada para ser madre, soy muy joven y no se nada de bebés. _

Tomo su mochila y salió de su casa. Trataría de fingir que todo estaba bien. Durante clases estuvo evadiendo a Mariam y a los demás. Pero en la hora del almuerzo ya no pudo evadirlos más.

Hola Hil, en donde has estado – le pregunto Tyson – ayer tus padres llamaron a la casa preguntando por ti.

Estuve algo ocupada – fue lo primero que contesto.

Por que no contaste mi llamada – la cuestiono Max – necesitaba tu ayuda para un ejercicio de matemáticas.

Lo siento es que perdí mi teléfono ayer – no recordaba que lo había dejado en el hospital.

Y como te fue con el doctor – Mariam.

El doctor – repitió Hilary

Si o ayer no saliste temprano de clases por el resultado de los exámenes médicos.

Ah los resultados médicos – Hilary se puso nerviosa – todo bien

Segura – le dijo Max – te vez algo pálida.

Estoy bien – trato de escucharse lo mas convincente para que no dudaran de ella.

Y que vamos hacer al rato, por que no vamos al cine hay una película que me gustaría ver – dijo Tyson.

Si – dijeron Mariam y Max

Les diré a Ray y a Mariah para que vayan con nosotros – hablo Max.

Entonces nos vemos a las 5 en mi casa – dijo Tyson

Quieres que pasemos por ti – Mariam le pregunto a Hilary

No creo poder ir, tengo muchos pendientes y – ella no encontraba una buena escusa.

Vamos casi ya no hacemos nada juntos – suplicaba Tyson – Kai no se molestara si nos acompañas.

Lo siento, debo hacer mis deberes – Hilary comenzó a caminar – los veo a la salida, necesito ir por un libro a la biblioteca.

Es mi idea o Hilary nos esta evitando – dijo Mariam

No lo creo porque nos evitaría – le dijo Max.

Tienes razón, lo único que me molesta es que siga con Kai, él no se merece que ella lo quiera.

Mariam, no debes meterte en la relación de ellos dos – Max se molesto con su novia – te gustaría que otros opinaran sobre nosotros.

Maxi no te enojes conmigo, ya no diré nada más.

/

Kai no pudo dormir con todo lo que estaba pasando, siempre que se estresaba o tenía problemas perdía el sueño. Se levanto a bañar para poder relajarse un poco. Aunque el agua a esa hora estaba helada no le importo. Sintió un poco de alivio cuando las gotas de agua cayeron en su espalda. Estuvo allí un largo rato hasta que sintió que todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por el frío. Minutos después ya se había arreglado, miro el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana, su vuelo a Tokio saldría a las siete así que todavía tenía que esperar tres largas horas. Para distraer su mente fue a la biblioteca de la casa a revisar algunos documentos que necesitaba para cerrar un trato con una empresa Alemana.

_En vez de salir con los chicos me hubiese quedado aquí a terminar este trabajo, pero no tenía que dejarme convencer por Tala, casi cometo una tontería con esa chica, nota mental dejar de tomar cuando este enojado, porque después no puedo controlarme._

Siguió trabajando hasta que fue interrumpido por un empleado.

Señor, lamento molestarlo pero el señor Voltaire quiere verlo.

Dígale que no estoy – Kai seguía revisando los documentos.

Pero… - el empleado fue empujado por una persona para que se hiciera a un lado.

Mejor di que no quieres verme – dijo el anciano.

Kai ignoro a su abuelo.

Vaya eres mas infantil de lo que pensé – Voltaire tomo asiento frente a Kai – todas esta semana me has estado evitando, no has entregado los reportes que se te encomendaron y ayer me entero que regresas a Japón. No entiendes que no puedes pasar sobre mi autoridad. Quieras o no yo soy el presidente de la compañía y si quiero en este momento te remuevo del cargo que ocupas en la empresa.

Kai seguía ignorándolo. Sabía que su abuelo odiaba esto. En un arrebato de ira Voltaire le arrebato los documentos a Kai.

Pon atención cuando te hable, que en esa maldita abadía no aprendiste nada – grito Voltaire – eres una total perdida de tiempo, mírate eres tan patético que siempre estas solo, aun no puedo creer que tengas novia de seguro esa chica solo esta contigo por dinero, no me extrañaría que ella…

Cállate – Kai perdió la poco paciencia que le quedaba.

Pensé que nunca hablarías – Voltaire comenzó a reír.

Si no tienes nada importante que decir, mejor vete, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y aquí no eres bienvenido – él miraba a su abuelo con mucho odio.

No creas que por ser mayor de edad te vas a liberar de mí. Necesitas casarte para poder disponer del dinero que te dejaron tus padres, así que tendrás que soportarme por un largo tiempo a menos que me vendas las acciones que tienes, así no tendrías que verme nunca más.

Terminaste de hablar, porque no tengo tiempo de seguir oyéndote – Kai se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió – ya sabes el camino a la salida o deseas que te acompañen porque a tu edad tal vez no recuerdes en donde queda la puerta.

Jajajaja – Voltaire comenzó a reír – no sabía que tuvieses sentido del humor – se paro y camino a donde estaba su nieto para enfrentarlo – ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Cuando salió de la habitación, escucho como la puerta era azotada y una gran sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en sus labios porque había logrado hacer enojar a su nieto.

Vaya manera de comenzar un día – suspiro fuertemente – y lo que falta.

Kai miro el reloj eran las seis de la mañana en una hora estaría abordando él avión. El viaje no era largo le tomaría tres horas de vuelo y una hora en auto, tomando en cuenta la diferencia de horarios estaría llegando a su destino a las cinco de la tarde.

Le llamare cuando llegue.

/

Hola

Antes que nada pido una disculpa, ya que en el capítulo anterior mencione que Kai se enteraría de lo que esta pasando.

Pero aun no se me ocurre el como.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones

Gracias por leer

-


End file.
